


Whirl Week Day 5: Beast Wars

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Animal Transformation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Angst, Threats of Violence, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Dinobot wanted some peace and quiet to take his mind off a certain rodent. What he got was another headache in the form of a bird.
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap, Rhinox/Whirl (Implied)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whirl Week October 16-22





	Whirl Week Day 5: Beast Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being like, 85% DinoTrap and 15% Whirl, but I'm happy with it anyway! Also I have no idea what Whirl would look like out of bird form, so y'all need to use your imagination on that one.

**The Noisy Heron**

The jungle was so alive at night. Firefly lights blinked on and off while the distant calls of frogs echoed through the trees. If you squinted, you could see the occasional bat fly overhead, on the hunt for insects. A light wind ruffled the leaves, creating a calming white noise. For the first time in a while, Dinobot was at peace. Sitting cross-legged atop the Axalon, he took in the sights and sounds of the organic planet. Though nothing like home, this planet had begun to grow on him, and did his best to enjoy it whenever he could. He especially needed the quiet today. Cheetor had been more childish than usual, and Rattrap…

The mere thought of the rodent raised his hackles slightly, but the emotion that came with it he could no longer place. Things had been…strange between them the last few weeks. Rattrap still acted like his rude and annoying self, but lately he’d been trying to spend more time with Dinobot. Patrols, scouting, missions (even the kind he’d objected to in the past), it didn’t matter. At first, Dinobot thought the rodent wanted more time to annoy him, until the incident last week.

They’d been on patrol, bantering as usual. A small earthquake came out of nowhere and knocked them off their feet. Somehow, Dinobot had landed on top of Rattrap and had expected him to loudly complain. But the rodent had been strangely quiet. Not so much as a ‘get off me choppaface!’ was uttered. Thinking Rattrap was injured, Dinobot raised himself up a bit to check on him. What he saw was shocking.

The rodent’s face was flushed, mouth slightly open in surprise, hands on either side of his head, legs pushed tightly together. Heat radiated from his frame. He was… _embarrassed_. Dinobot’s mind nearly stalled. Rattrap didn’t get _embarrassed_ ; he was _shameless_ and _arrogant_ and…  
…actually…  
…kind of…  
…attractive…  
…like this. 

Dinobot didn’t know where that thought came from. Nor did he know why he did this:

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against the rodent’s audio and whispered, “Are you alright?”

The heat from Rattrap’s frame exploded with intensity and he clenched his legs tighter, face flushing even more. He’d tried to speak but all that came out was static. Dinobot felt an almost overpowering urge to bury his face in the rodent’s neck and just… _revel_ in his sent (that was another thing, he’d begun bathing regularly). It was like his mind had become detached from his body and he was watching himself act like a predator about to claim its prey.

Dinobot hadn’t been sure if he felt relieved or disappointed when their comms crackled to life and broke the strange spell they’d been under. They hadn’t spoken of the incident since but Dinobot had noticed Rattrap occasionally sneaking glances at him, an odd look in his optics. The former Predacon had gone outside to clear his head and take a break from those furtive glances. He had been peaceful for a while, but now…the rodent was in his head again.

No, he’d _let_ the rodent into his head again. Why?

Grumbling, Dinobot rose to his feet and made to go back into the ship; he wasn’t getting anymore peace tonight. Suddenly a loud, harsh squawk echoed through the jungle. Dinobot instinctively transformed into his T-Rex mode and braced himself. For a moment, there was silence. Then the squawk came again, this time louder…and closer. He really should tell the others, but what if he didn’t have time? Gritting his teeth, Dinobot leaped off the ship and sprinted towards the sound. Whatever it was, he could handle it.

***

He’d run at least a half-mile before finding the source of the noise. Hiding behind some foliage, Dinobot observed the scene in front of him. Inferno, his former teammate, was being chased by a tall robot bird. Not Airazor, this was someone new. The wings and body were a blueish-grey color, and their head was a mix of purple and maroon. Their beak was long and sharp, and they were currently stabbing at Inferno with it while running on slender tan legs. Dinobot watched them dash around in circles for a moment to confirm something. Yes, they were a Maximal. 

And they only had one optic.

The other optic socket was empty save for the smooth metal skin underneath. He wondered what kind of tale was behind that. Since the bird didn’t seem to be getting anywhere, Dinobot figured now was the time to step in. Just as he was about to move forward, Inferno transformed and frantically flew off. The bird let out an obnoxious screech and started laughing. They fell to the ground and kicked their feet in the air, apparently enjoying themselves. Dinobot quirked a brow and changed into his bipedal mode before making himself known. The bird was calming down and eventually noticed his presence. 

“Oh, another one wants to get chased, huh?” they said, quickly standing and splaying their wings.

“No,” Dinobot replied, holding up his hands. “I have no desire for conflict. We are on the same side.”

The bird looked him up and down, shifting from foot to foot. Reasonably, their guard was up, and they were wary.

“Same side, eh? Tell me, why you so predatory-lookin’ then?”

“I defected from the Predacons some time ago. The other Maximals have a ship not to far from here. I could take you to them.”

Blinking, the bird paused for a moment. Then, they folded their wings and suddenly shoved their one optic at his face. Dinobot quashed the instinct to defend himself, just barely.

“You got a name, pointy teeth?” 

“Dinobot. And you are?”

There was a moment of intense staring before the bird pulled back.

“Whirl of Polyhex, at your service.”

He gave a dramatic bow and Dinobot rolled his eyes. He’d only known Whirl for a short time, but he was already becoming annoyed.

“So, pointy teeth, you mentioned a ship?” 

_‘Another irritating nickname. Wonderful.’_

“Yes. Follow me.”

“Okay, but if you try anything funny, it’ll be my beak in your neck, got it?”

Dinobot let out a noise of agreement and started walking. Whirl trotted up beside him, taking small steps to keep pace. The former Predacon wondered why he didn’t just change into bipedal mode. Though he did seem very comfortable as a bird. But as soon as he started to talk about how he came to this planet (in loud, unnecessary detail), Dinobot lost the need to ask. 

_‘It’ll be a miracle if I don’t snap his neck before we get back.’_

***

The entire, very worried crew of the Axalon greeted them when they arrived. Optimus Primal, thankfully, was understanding and only gave Dinobot a week’s worth of monitor duty as punishment. A gentle tap on the wrist compared to what Megatron would have done. He glanced at Whirl, still in bird form, chatting up both Cheetor and Rhinox, though he seemed particularly interested in the rhino. Considering Whirl’s personality, Dinobot figured he would get along well with Rattrap. Speaking of…

_‘Where **is** the rodent?’_

Looking around, the former Predacon realized he was nowhere to be found. This bothered him. But why? He furrowed his brow and grew tense. His emotional turbulence must have been obvious as Primal came over to him with a knowing look in his optics.

“He’s waiting for you on the roof,” was all he said.

Dinobot barely acknowledged his leader before heading towards the ship. Rattrap was waiting for him. _Waiting_ for him. The thought made his spark race, and he wasn’t sure why. Reaching the roof, a wave of anxious anticipation washed over him. Frag, this rodent was seriously messing with his head. He calmed his nerves before approaching.

“Ahem…rodent?” he asked, wincing at his feeble tone.

Rattrap, who’s back had been turned, swiftly spun and launched himself at Dinobot, wrapping his arms around the T-Rex’s waist. Stunned and suddenly feeling heat in his face, Dinobot’s hands hovered uncertainly in the air as he stared at Rattrap. The rodent had his face buried in the T-Rex’s abdomen and was unnervingly silent. Dinobot hadn’t heard his voice for most of the night. He realized he missed it. His hands came to rest on Rattrap’s back, who’s frame shivered at the touch. The T-Rex lowered his head a bit.

“Speak,” he said. “You scare me when you’re quiet.”

There was a muffled snort.

“Since when ‘re you afraid of anythin’?” Rattrap asked, finally looking up.

Dinobot smirked. He wasn’t wrong. 

“Do me a favor, eh? Tell m-someone where yer goin’ next time, yeah? I-Everyone was freakin’ out ya know.”

“I shant do it again,” Dinobot promised.

“Pfft, ‘shant’. You and yer fancy words.”

They stood holding each other for a moment, enjoying the feeling of contentment that circled them.

Which was promptly broken by flapping wings and a shrill squawk. 

“Oy, pointy teeth! Where’d you go? The others offered to show me around-”

Whirl blinked his one optic at him and Rattrap, both too surprised to move.

“Ohhh, I’m sorry, are you having a moment? Like them small, eh? Don’t mind me, go get back to your canoodling.”

He made to fly back down but paused and looked back up.

“Ah, wish me luck with big, green and handsome down there. Phew, what a hottie!”

Finally leaving, Dinobot frowned and narrowed his optics. Rattrap groaned in embarrassment. 

_‘Scratch that, it’ll be a miracle if I don’t snap his neck **tomorrow**.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I based Whirl's BW design off of the Little Blue Heron, mostly because it makes a loud, obnoxious squawking sound.


End file.
